Hurt
by GyuniKai7
Summary: Aku menyukai-mu. Menyayangi-mu. Mencintai-mu. Tapi… Di mata-mu hanya ada dia. Ya kan? TaoRis. Slight another couple. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. RnR please :3 CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_Sakit, itulah yang kurasakan ketika melihatmu bersama diri-nya_

_Rasa sakit ini melebihi rasa sakit punggung-ku_

_Rasanya hati-ku seperti dihancurkan begitu saja olehmu_

_Tapi, kau tidak pernah menyadari kan?_

_Bahwa ada seorang namja, yang memperhatikan-mu_

_Bahwa ada seorang namja, yang hati-nya selalu tersakiti karena-mu_

_Yah… aku memang tidak bisa menyalahkan-mu_

_Karena kau tidak pernah memperhatikan-ku_

_Karena… kau hanya memperhatikan 'dia'._

Title: Hurt

Cast: Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Support Cast: Cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Aku menyukai-mu. Menyayangi-mu. Mencintai-mu. Tapi… Di mata-mu hanya ada dia. Ya kan? | TaoRis. Slight another couple. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. RnR please :3

-0-

"Tao, apakah kau sudah baikkan?"tanya Luhan ge

"Ne, rasa sakit-nya sudah berkurang kok ge,"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Jinja? Kau tidak bohong kan?"tanya Suho hyung yang tiba-tiba berdiri di-samping Luhan ge

"Ne, aku tidak bohong, Suho hyung. Bukti-nya tadi aku bisa menampilkan wushu-ku diatas panggung. Dan itu baik-baik saja,"jelasku

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja pada-ku, ne?"

"Ne, Luhan ge,"

Jujur saja, rasa sakit di-punggung-ku ini masih sangat terasa. Tapi aku memaksa-kan diri-ku agar terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Lagipula bertingkah seperti itu sama sekali tidak sulit. Aku sudah sering melakukannya.

Sering melakukannya? Apa kalian pikir aku sering cedera? Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak sering cedera. Yahh… Mungkin beberapa kali. Tapi tidak sering.

Yang kumaksudkan dengan sering disini adalah… aku sering memaksakan diri-ku untuk tersenyum, padahal didalam hati-ku, aku tengah menangis. Menangis karena… entahlah.

Apa yang kalian rasa-kan jika kalian melihat orang yang kalian sukai tampak begitu dekat dengan orang lain? Orang yang sangat dekat dengan kalian pula. Sakit kan? Nah, itu yang aku rasakan.

Tapi aku rasa… aku tidak pantas merasakan perasaan sakit ini. Aku bukan siapa-siapa-nya. Jadi aku tidak berhak… untuk merasa sakit. Ya. Mungkin aku tidak berhak.

"Tao-ah,"panggil Baekhyun hyung

"Ahh, ne? Waeyo?"tanyaku

"Kau sudah baikkan?"tanya-nya

"Aishh, kenapa semua orang bertanya seperti itu padaku hari ini?" Ya… Semua orang. Kecuali dia.

"Itu tanda-nya kami khawatir pada-mu, Tao-ah!"kata Baekhyun hyung "Bagaimana? Kau sudah baikkan?"

"Ne, aku sudah baikkan, Baekhyun hyung,"balasku, sambil tersenyum

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Ne, aku…,"

"Hai Tao, dan… Baekhyunnieee!"sapa Chanyeol hyung sambil menepuk punggung-ku

"Aaaa! Sakit, Chanyeollie hyung!"kataku refleks

Aku langsung menutup mulut-ku ketika menyadari apa yang kukatakan. Ini sama saja aku mengatakan bahwa punggung-ku masih sangat sakit. Aishh, Huang Zi Tao bodoh!

"Ahh! Mianhae, Tao-ah! Aku… aku tidak tau kalau punggung-mu masih sakit! Mianhae!"kata Chanyeol hyung meminta maaf

"Ehh, ne, gwenchana hyung,"balasku

Luhan ge dan Xiumin ge yang mendengar teriakkan-ku langsung menghampiri tempat-ku. Mereka menatap-ku dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan '_magnae-ternyata-kau-berbohong-ya_'. Aku hanya cengengesan (?) karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Ayoo… sudah ada yang berani berbohong yaaa…,"kata Xiumin ge

"Panda, kata-nya punggung-mu sudah tidak sakit…,"kata Luhan ge

"Ne! Baby Panda, kau berbohong ya pada kami?"tanya Baekhyun hyung

"Ne! Kau pasti berbohong! Aku tadi menepuk punggung-mu dengan pelan, Panda Tao!"kata Chanyeol hyung menambahkan

Aku merasa terpojok. Luhan ge, Xiumin ge, Chanyeol hyung, dan Baekhyun hyung menatap-ku penuh selidik. Aishh… coba saja tadi aku tidak berteriak, pasti mereka tidak akan memojokkan-ku seperti ini.

"Aishh… ne, ne, punggung-ku memang masih sedikit sakit,"balasku pada akhirnya

"Yak! Berani-nya kau berbohong pada kami!"

"Aku… aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir!"balasku membela diri-ku

-0-

Kami sudah sampai di-dorm EXO. Aku langsung disuruh beristirahat oleh Luhan ge dan Xiumin ge. EXO-K sudah pergi ke dorm mereka sendiri. Dijalan, Baekhyun hyung memaksakan diri untuk ikut van EXO-M. Karena itu, Chanyeol hyung juga ikut. Dan karena itu-lah… dua orang dari kami harus pindah ke van EXO-K.

Dan tebak siapa yang pindah? Ya. Tentu saja orang itu. Orang itu langsung mengajukan diri untuk pindah ke van EXO-K. Dan ia turut membawa serta orang lain-nya bersama-nya. Hati-ku sakit sekali ketika menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Saat sampai di-dorm-pun, aku langsung masuk kamar. Tanpa disuruh oleh Luhan ge maupun Xiumin ge. Aku ingin menangis. Menangis sepuas-nya. Tapi… tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus tetap tegar. Ya. Harus.

"Tao…,"

DEG. Suara itu. Ya. Suara orang yang telah membuat hatiku sakit sekali. Untuk apa orang itu kesini?

"Nanti sore aku dan member lain ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Apakah kau ingin ikut?"tanya-nya

"Ahh, aku, aku mungkin tidak ikut, ge, punggung-ku masih sakit. Lagipula kata Xiumin ge dan Luhan ge aku memang harus ber-istirahat,"jawabku sekenannya

Orang itu menghampiri-ku dan duduk di ujung kasur-ku. Hey, mau apa dia?

"Punggung-mu masih sakit, eum?"

"Ne, punggung-ku masih sedikit sakit, Kris ge,"balasku sambil memaksakan senyuman

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau tidak usah ikut jalan-jalan nanti, kau memang harus ber-istirahat,"kata orang itu, Kris ge "Dan mungkin aku juga tidak ikut, aku mau menjaga-mu,"

Aku kaget begitu mendengar kata-kata Kris ge. Ia, mau menjaga-ku? Hey! Sejak kapan seorang Wu Yi Fan peduli pada-ku?

"Ahh, tidak usah ge! Aku tidak mau mengganggu kesenangan kalian, kalau gege dan member lain memang mau jalan-jalan, jalan-jalan saja! Aku bisa kok sendirian di-dorm!"kataku meyakinkan "_Lagipula kalau aku sendirian, aku bisa menangis sepuas-nya,_"

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kris ge

"Ne, ge. Aku benar-benar tidak apa,"

-0-

Annyeong :D balik lagi sama author xD *ditimpuk gara-gara post FF baru lagi* Mian, ini baru prolog-nya *lagi* Tapi aku bakal update secepat-nya kok. RnR please :3


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hurt

Cast: Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Support Cast: Cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Aku menyukai-mu. Menyayangi-mu. Mencintai-mu. Tapi… Di mata-mu hanya ada dia. Ya kan? | TaoRis. Slight another couple. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. RnR please :3

Makasih yang udah review di part sebelumnya :D Nah, sekarang aku mau bales review kalian :D

**Jin Ki Tao: Karena Tao memang mudah sekali buat disiksa .-. *plakk *ditendang Tao* Masa sih angst gila? Aku kira malah aku gagal bikin perasaan (?) angst-nya .-.v jangan sakit atuh bacanya xP Haha, ne, ini udah update :D**

**kimhyunshi: EXO-K? EXO-K apa EXO-M? :p tenang aja kalo KaiDo mah ga ada yang ganggu :3 itu kan pair kesukaan author selain TaoRis :3 Ne ini udah update :D **

**Im Jinah: Haha, jangan dibuat penasaran atuh (?) ne, ini udah update :D**

**acidcid: Ini udah update. Cepet ga? ;_; masa sih bagus banget? Kok aku malah ngerasain fic aku ini jelek -_- makasih review-nya yaa :D **

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Tenang aja, Tao ga sedih kok, kan ada aku B-) *ditendangKris* Ne ini udah update :D **

**kifea: Aku ga tega O.o Karena… Tao emang rada pantes disiksa *plakk *diwushu Tao* Iya aku setuju! Ga ada KrAy, KrisYeol, atau pair lain yang bikin nyesek O.o Cuma ada KrisTao/TaoRis/FanTao xD **

**chiagitta: salahkan saja otak author yang bikin Tao jadi naas begitu #plakk Haha iya, soalnya author-nya juga lagi galau #plakk #gaadayangnanya ne ini udah dilanjutin xD**

-0-

Sekarang aku tengah sendirian di-dorm. Member yang lain sedang berjalan-jalan entah kemana. Aku memang tak ingin ikut. Selain punggung-ku yang tengah sakit, aku juga tidak mood untuk jalan-jalan. Hey, untuk apa ikut jalan-jalan jika hasil-nya adalah hati-ku yang bertambah sakit? Bukannya bertambah senang, aku malah akan tambah sakit.

Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan sedikit pada kalian. Namja yang sedaritadi kumaksud adalah… Kris ge. Tentu saja. Dan satu orang lagi adalah… Huft. Bahkan menyebutkan nama-nya saja aku tidak sanggup. Aku akan langsung mengingat semua moment Kris ge bersama-nya. Aishh, aku ini namja, dan jago martial art, tapi… kenapa hanya karena mengingat moment seperti itu, aku menangis? Ckck.

Baiklah. Namja itu adalah… Lay ge. Ne, Lay ge. Kris ge terlihat sangat senang ketika bersama Lay ge. Ia terlihat menikmati waktu-nya bersama Lay ge. Sedangkan ketika bersama-ku… entahlah. Ia terlihat cuek saja. Tidak peduli. Aku bahkan sangat kaget ketika melihat-nya memasuki kamar-ku dan duduk di ujung kasur-ku. Ia tak pernah seperti itu sebelum-nya.

Tuh kan. Benar apa yang kukatakan. Ketika memikirkan nama Lay ge, aku langsung mengingat moment-entahlah-itu. Aishh… rasanya aku ingin menangis saja…

Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menangis, Huang Zi Tao. Kau adalah namja yang kuat. Tidak boleh menangis hanya karena namja itu…

-0-

Aku kini tengah menatap para member EXO-M yang baru saja kembali dari jalan-jalan mereka. Ternyata… perhatian Kris ge hanya sesaat. Kini bahkan ia sudah tidak memperdulikan-ku lagi. Benar-kan? Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa untuk-nya.

"Tao-ie, gege bawa oleh-oleh untuk-mu!"kata Luhan ge dan Xiumin ge sambil memasuki kamar-ku

"Yeyyy! Oleh-oleh apa ge?"tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyuman manis, yahh, berusaha menutupi perasaan-ku yang sebenarnya

"Aigoo, neomu kyeoptaaaa!"kata Xiumin ge sambil mencubit pipi-ku

"Jangan cubit pipi-ku, Xiu gee!"kataku sambil mempout-kan bibir-ku

"Haha, salahkan diri-mu yang sangat imut ini, Tao-ah,"kata Xiumin ge gemas

"Sudahlah, oh ya Tao, tau tidak, apa yang kami bawakan untuk-mu?"tanya Luhan ge sambil tersenyum

"Apa? Oleh-oleh-nya apa ge?"

"Taraaa, cake stroberiii,"kata Luhan ge dan Xiumin ge berbaringan

Aku menatap dengan pandangan berbinar-binar kearah cake stroberi yang dibawakan oleh Luhan ge dan Xiumin ge. Omona, tampaknya cake-nya begitu enakk, hmmm :9

"Nah, bagaimana? Kelihatannya enak kan?"tanya Luhan ge

"Umm, kelihatannya enak sekali, Lulu gee,"kataku sambil terus menatap cake itu, aigoo, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakannya!

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang makan dulu, Tao-ah, kita makan cake ini disana,"

-0-

Sekarang aku sudah duduk dikursi meja makan. Disampingku ada Luhan ge serta Xiumin ge. Dan didepan-ku? Cake stroberi yang kelihatanya sangattt enak.

"Nahh, ini untuk-mu, Tao-ie, ayo makaann,"kata Luhan ge sambil memberikan sepotong cake pada-ku

"Emm, ne, Lulu ge,"kataku

Aku mulai memakan cake itu. Dan saat disuapan ketiga, Chen gege, Kris gege, serta Lay ge datang.

"Aishh, ada yang makan kue tidak bilang-bilang, yaaa,"kata Chen gege

"Memang untuk apa bilang-bilang pada-mu, eoh? Aku dan Luhan tidak akan membagi kue ini pada-mu!"kata Xiumin ge sambil menghalangi pandangan Chen gege pada cake-nya

"Bagaimana Tao, cake-nya enak kan?"tanya Luhan ge tidak mengidahkan pertengkaran tidak penting antara ChenMin

"Ne gege, cake-nya enak sekali,"kataku sambil tersenyum

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku juga akan memakannya! Aigoo aku sudah lapar daritadi,"gumam Luhan ge

Dan akhirnya, seluruh member memakan cake itu. Yahh, walaupun Xiumin ge masih saja jahil pada Chen gege, begitu pula sebalik-nya. Aigoo, manis sekali couple yang satu ini…

Selain ChenMin, ada juga couple lain yang menebarkan aura lovey-dovey (?) mereka. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan KrAy? Walaupun official couple adalah TaoRis, tapi tetap saja… tidak ada TaoRis. Hanya ada KrAy.

"Heyy, Tao, jangan melamun! Cepat habiskan kue-mu, tidak biasa-nya kau tidak bernafsu makan seperti itu,"kata Luhan ge sambil menyenggol lengan-ku

"Ahh, ne ge, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"balasku sambil memaksakan diri-ku tersenyum

Memaksakan diri-ku tersenyum? Ne. Lagi-lagi aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengkhawatir-kan member lain. Jadi aku harus melakukannya kan? Mau atau tidak mau.

Sepanjang acara (?) makan itu, aku harus terus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan yang terjadi di-depan-ku. Kris ge menyuapi Lay ge. Begitu pula sebalik-nya. Hati-ku seperti, entahlah. Yang pasti, luka di hati-ku ini makin melebar dan melebar, dan akan terus melebar…

-0-

Pagi ini aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Tentu saja. Kami ada jadwal hari ini. Jadwal untuk menghadiri variety show. Dan jadwal variety show itu adalah pagi, jadilah, semua member harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Termasuk Luhan ge dan Kris ge yang susah sekali dibangunkan itu.

"Yaaakkk! Luhan! Cepat bangun!"

"Duijjang! Cepat bangun! Kita ada jadwal!"

Pasti Xiumin ge dan Lay ge sedang berusaha membangunkan duo tidur (?) EXO-M itu. Aigoo… mereka itu kenapa susah sekali dibangun-kan ya? Aku heran.

"Tao-ie, kau sudah mandi kan?"teriak Xiumin ge

"Ne Xiu ge, aku sudah mandii,"balasku

Aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara variety show itu. Sekarang sudah jam 7. Dan variety show itu dimulai jam setengah sembilan. Tapi Luhan ge dan Kris ge belum juga bangun. Aigoo…

Saat aku melewati kamar KrAy (Anggap aja di FF ini KrAy sekamar) tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kris ge dan Lay ge yang sedang… berpelukkan?

Saat melihat hal itu, rasa-nya hati-ku seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum disaat yang sama. Sakit, sekali. Ya tuhan, kenapa perasaan sesakit ini harus dilimpahkan kepada-ku? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan dengan perasaan ini…

-TBC-

Gyahaha. Satu part yang pendek lagi dari-ku .-. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae u,u Dan maaf kalau part ini gaje ._.v maklum otak-ku lagi gaje dan aku lagi nyesek gara-gara SMTown. Pengen liat Tatao lagi asdfghjkl x_x Ya sudahlah, last, mind to RnR? ;) Gomawo *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hurt

Cast: Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Support Cast: Cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Aku menyukai-mu. Menyayangi-mu. Mencintai-mu. Tapi… Di mata-mu hanya ada dia. Ya kan? | TaoRis. Slight another couple. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. RnR please :3

_Aku.. tidak mungkin menyusup diantara kalian, bukan?_

_Sampai kapan-pun aku tidak akan bisa_

_Tapi, bolehkan aku terus merasakan perasaan ini?_

_Perasaan yang sampai nanti mungkin tak akan pernah terbalaskan_

_Tapi aku bodoh_

_Bodoh karena tetap mempertahankan perasaan yang menyakitkan ini_

-0-

Aku terdiam di van. Aku sama sekali tidak mood untuk mengobrol atau sekedar tersenyum. Bayang-bayang kejadian tadi masih terputar dengan jelas di-otakku.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja kan?"tanya Xiumin ge

"Emm? Ne, aku baik-baik saja ge,"balasku sambil berusaha tersenyum

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau daritadi diam terus? Kau sakit?"

"Ani… aku tidak sakit kok ge, aku hanya tidak mood untuk mengeluarkan suara saja,"

"Ahh, baiklah,"

Setelah itu Xiumin ge kembali mengobrol dengan Luhan ge dan Chen ge. Aku menutup mata-ku. Ani, aku tidak ingin tidur. Sebentar lagi sampai ke-tempat acara. Jadi aku tidak mungkin tidur.

Aku menutup mata-ku karena… yahh, kalian pasti tau kan? Aku tidak ingin mengulang itu berkali-kali lagi. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin mengulang ingatan yang menyakit-kan itu berkali-kali.

Tapi, otak-ku sama sekali tidak menuruti perintah-ku. Memori tentang kejadian 'itu' selalu terulang di benakku. Ya tuhan, apakah sekarang otak-ku sendiri berusaha menyakiti-ku? Apakah tidak ada orang yang bisa membuat-ku bahagia? Aku bosan selalu merasa tersakiti seperti ini…

-0-

Kami sudah sampai di-tempat acara akan dimulai. Aku dan yang lain sibuk bersiap-siap. Aku serasa ingin menendang (?) KrAy ke luar angkasa. Apakah mereka tidak tau kalau ada seseorang yang sedang badmood di-depan mereka? Kenapa dengan mudah-nya mereka bercanda dan entah melakukan apa yang jelas-jelas mengganggu-ku?

"Tao-ie…,"

Aku menoleh keasal suara. Lay ge? Untuk apa ia memanggil-ku?

"Bisa kau bantu mengambil foto-ku dengan Kris ge tidak?"tanya Lay ge

Aku menatap sekeliling. Ah, benar juga. Semua orang sedang mengambil foto sekarang. Bahkan Luhan ge ikut berfoto bersama ChenMin dan seolah-olah menjadi orang ketiga disana. Haha.

"Eumm, baiklah ge, sini aku bantu,"kata-ku

Lay ge langsung menyerahkan handphone-nya kepada-ku. Aku langsung bersiap-siap untuk mem-foto mereka.

Aku berusaha ikut bahagia bersama mereka. Aku tertawa-tawa disaat mereka mengambil pose foto yang lucu. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kecemburuan-ku sebaik-baik-nya.

Tapi… saat foto terakhir, aku sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi. Coba tebak, mereka melakukan pose apa?

Kris ge mencium Lay ge. Yah, tidak di-bibir sih. Tapi di-pipi. Tapi tetap saja, itu membuat hati-ku sangat sakit. Dan membuat-ku berusaha mati-mati-an menahan tangis-ku.

"Gege!"protes Lay ge

Kris ge hanya setengah tertawa (?) mendengar protes dari Lay ge. Mereka lalu menatap-ku.

"Eumm, mianhae gege, aku, tidak mengambil foto terakhir tadi, soal-nya… aku kaget,"jawab-ku, setengah bohong setengah jujur

"Hmm, ne, gwenchana Tao-ie, itu salah-ku karena melakukan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba begitu,"kata Kris ge sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah ge, aku permisi sebentar ya, ini handphone-mu, Lay ge,"kata-ku sambil memberikan handphone Lay ge kepada yang punya

Setelah menyerah-kan handphone Lay ge, aku langsung berlari ke-arah kamar mandi. Air mata-ku langsung jatuh begitu ada didalam kamar mandi. Aku memegang dada-ku yang terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Aku juga menggigit bibir-ku agar isakkan-ku tidak keluar.

Aku… tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kris ge adalah milik Lay ge. Jadi aku tidak berhak kan untuk merasa seperti ini? Kris ge bukan siapa-siapa-ku. Ia hanya duijjang di grup-ku. Sudah itu saja.

Aku menghela nafas lalu menghapus jejak jejak air mata dimata-ku. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Aku memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja, lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tao! Ternyata kau disitu! Kukira kau dimana, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai!"ajak Luhan ge

"Eumm, ne ge, ayo,"balas-ku

Aku mengikuti langkah Luhan ge. Semua orang terlihat sudah siap dan sedang menunggu untuk dipanggil masuk kedalam stage.

-0-

Di sepanjang acara, Kris ge dan Lay ge terus saja membuat moment mereka berdua. Langsung saja para fans terutama KrAy shipper berteriak senang karena-nya. Para member yang lain juga asyik menggoda KrAy. Aku juga berusaha terlihat senang dengan menggoda mereka. Yah, tidak boleh ada yang tau dengan perasaan-ku ini, kan?

-0-

-Dorm-

"Lay-ah, aku lapar!"

"Lay ge, cepat masak! Aku lapar!"

"Lay ge, masak ne, pliss,"

"Lay!"

"Yakk! Jangan menyuruh-nyuruh Lay seperti itu! Kita semua baru saja mengisi acara dan baru sampai di-dorm! Pasti Lay kelelahan!"kata Kris ge

"Aniyo ge, aku tidak kelelahan kok,"balas Lay

"Tapi baby…,"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan-ku dari pemandangan yang ada dihadapan-ku ini. Ani, aku tidak sakit hati kok. Yah, mungkin hanya sedikit. Tapi, sudah kubilang kan? Aku harus melupakan perasaan ini secepat-nya.

"Tapi ge, kami sudah lapar~"kata Chen ge

"Hhh, ya sudahlah, ayo kita makan diluar saja. Pakai alat penyamaran kalian,"kata Kris ge pada akhir-nya

Semua member bersorak dengan keputusan Kris ge. Jarang sekali duijjang ini memutuskan untuk makan diluar. Aku juga sangat senang dengan keputusannya.

"Tao-ah, ayo kita buru-buru pakai alat penyamaran!"ajak Xiumin ge sambil menarik tangan-ku

"Eumm, ne ge, ayo!"

-0-

Kami sudah sampai direstoran yang ada didepan dorm kami. Kami langsung duduk ditempat yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengenali kami. Karena kami memakai alat penyamaran yang cukup.

"Tao, kau mau memesan apa?"tanya Kris ge

"Ehh? Eumm…,"

"Tao pesan roasted duck saja, ne? Sama dengan-ku!"kata Luhan ge bersemangat

"Ahh, ne, baiklah, aku sama dengan Luhan ge, roasted duck,"

Kris ge mengangguk-kan kepala-nya mendengar pesanan-ku dan Luhan ge. Ia lalu berlalu dan memesankan semua pesanan kami bersama dengan Lay ge. Tahan Tao, tahan… Kris ge dan Lay ge memang memiliki hubungan, bukan? Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyusup sedikit-pun di antara mereka. Kau juga bukan siapa-siapa Kris ge, kan? Kau hanya seorang magnae di grup-nya. Iya. Begitu. Tidak lebih.

"Tao-ie, sabar ya,"bisik Luhan ge di-telingaku

"Ehh? Sabar? Sabar kenapa ge?"tanyaku kaget

"Ahaha, memang aku tidak tau kalau kau merasakan 'sesuatu' pada Kris ge?"balas Luhan ge

"Mwo? Bagaimana.. bagaimana gege bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja aku tau. Salahkan tatapan mata-mu itu yang begitu dalam pada-nya, Tao-ie,"jelas Luhan ge

Aku merutuki diri-ku sendiri. Aishh. Kenapa Luhan ge harus tau perasaan-ku ini? Memalukannnn ,

-TBC-

Nah loh .-. Kok pendek banget ya? .-.v mianhae, udah lama update-nya, pas update pendek banget lagi u,u maafin aku ya .-. Soal-nya aku baru jadi murid SMP dengan tugas yang segunung -_- ini aja aku lanjutin FF sambil bikin tugas .-. Aku bales review ya sekarang? .-.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Kalo bisa aku like aku like deh komen kamu chingu , makasih udah bilang tao sama aku aja kalo kris suka selingkuh xD *brb lari ke pelukkan Tao* (?) Hiks, iya, Tao makin sedih liat KrAy T_T *puk puk Tao* **

**kimhyunshi: iya yang disuka Kris dari EXO-M :p iya, cerita-nya disini KrAy pacaran '-')b Suho.. gimana ya? :p *senyum misterius* ne ini udah update, gomawo :D**

**acidcid: Feel-nya kerasa? Yeyy xD *bakar KrAy* (?) Mianhae, untuk panjangin FF-nya, itu tergantung ide-ku. Kalau lagi mengalir deras mah bisa panjang banget -_- tapi kalo lagi nge-block malah pendek banget -_- Ini udah cepet belom? .-. Ne :D**

**Jin Ki Tao: Jangan tarik kerah aku u,u tarik kerah Kris aja sono u,u Ooo iya dong, kan sekali-kali aku pengen bikin FF yang TaoRis moment-nya ga ada sama sekali :p *digebukin readers* kok bisa sakit sih.. u,u ne ini udah ada next part-nya :)**

**Taobbuinggtao: Hentikan sekarang juga? Ntar aja deh author hentiinnya .-. *ditendang* kok bisa ga kuat sih bacanya..? makasih udah bilang keren xD**

Gomawo buat yang udah review. Review lagi ne? *bow*

(P.S: Oh ya, aku mau nanya sekali lagi .-. Aku mau buat FF baru tapi cast-nya bukan TaoRis. Mau BaekYeol atau HunHan? Atau pair lain? Vote ya '-')b gomawo)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hurt

Cast: Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Support Cast: Cari sendiri (?)

Genre: Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Aku menyukai-mu. Menyayangi-mu. Mencintai-mu. Tapi… Di mata-mu hanya ada dia. Ya kan? | TaoRis. Slight another couple. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. RnR please :3

Note: Gomawo buat yang udah review. Aku bales review kalian, ne? :D

**kimhyunshi: Jamuran? Kasian banget *pukpuk* Tapi udah ga jamuran lagi kan sekarang? .-. Haha iya, aku lagi keabisan ide soal-nya u,u mana aku juga lagi sedih jadi sama-sama sedih deh aku sama Tao *plakk *apahubungannya* Iya dong, siapa dulu, pacal-nya Thehun gitu B-) #ehh jangan, kray udah ditendang duluan sama aku '-')b merinding? Emang aku apaan sampe kamu merinding gitu? -_- Sampe chap.. entahlah. Aku belum tau u,u tapi kayak-nya ga bakal selesai dalam 5 chapter deh .-. ne ini udah update :D gomawo~**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Suho, ada dihati-ku~ *digetok* wakakak iya bener, kayak nyeramahin bini TKI xD**

**taobbuinggtao: Yaaa jangan nangis u,u *ikut nangis* #ehh jangan pake raket nyamuk, ga sakit tau .-. lemparin kris pake bom Molotov aja sekalian '-')b *diwushu Tao* Ga bisa, Tao udah sama aku u,u ini deh Kris aja yang buat kamu :3 *lempar Kris* FF BaekTao? Nanti kalo ad aide aku bikin '-')b LayTao? Nanti dulu ya, aku lagi dendam sama Lay nih soalnya -_- Iya gapapa kok, semakin panjang komen kamu aku semakin seneng xD**

**Choujiro21: Ne annyeong :D Ne gapapa kok, yang penting review :D Jangan iket Kris, nanti diwushu Tao loh u,u ntar, ntar, Kris dibikin galau mah belakangan, sekarang Tao dulu yang bergalau ria *evil smirk* Jangan peluk Tao, Tao udah dipeluk sama aku u,u Ne, gomawo :D**

**NameTaorisss: Kurang geregetan ya? Maaf yah kalo gitu u,u kecelakaan yah? Ide kamu boleh juga '-')b nanti deh entah chap keberapa aku masukkin ide kamu, boleh ya? *puppy eyes* *digeplak* *readers muntah* Ne ini udah dilanjut :D**

**halliypanda: Suho sama... aku :3 *ditendang Lay* Tao enak tau dibuat tersiksa u,u *diwushu Tao* jangan tarik-tarik rambut aku u,u ne ini udah update :D**

**scandanava: Itu.. begitulah. Panjang kalo diceritain. PJ-nya.. udah dong B-) aku dibeliin gucci segunung sama makan direstoran enak selama setahun penuh '-')b #ehh Haha iya, kamu pernah ngerasain? Kok sama T_T ne ini udah update :D**

**Scarlet Azur4sky: Aku aja sakit hati ngetik-nya, keinget sesuatu di rl sih u,u *curcol* Haha ne ini udah ada lanjutannya :D**

**Jin Ki Tao: Jangan tarik kerah akuuuu u,u Kenapa ya? Pokok-nya begitu deh (?) *gaje* bagus! KrAy jadi gosong! Yeyy! *nari-nari bareng Tao* Luhan ga ganteng, Luhan imut+cantik u,u Iya nanti entah chap berapa aku bikin deh Tao ketemu ama seseorang, tapi jangan Baekhyun.. siapa ya enaknya? Chanyeol? Suho? Sehun? Kai? Tapi… aku lagi tergila-gila dengan couple TaoHun, TaoHan, sama Suho-Tao ini u,u *apahubungannyacoba?***

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi: Duijjang emang ga peka.. hiks *nangis dipelukkan Luhan* #ehh iya nanti aku bikin Tao buat pembalasan buat Kris! Tunggu aja! Aku juga lagi dendam banget ini ama Kris! Huaaa T_T *tiba-tiba inget moment KrAy***

Gomawo buat yang udah review. Review lagi ne? Gomawo *bow*

-0-

"Tao, cepat buka mulut-mu!"perintah Luhan ge

"Ehh, untuk apa hyung?"tanya-ku heran

"Sudah cepat buka!"kata Luhan ge

Akhir-nya, karena paksaan dari Luhan ge. Aku membuka mulut-ku. Dan tebak apa yang ia lakukan? Ia menyuapi-ku dengan sepotong kue yang baru ia beli tadi. Dan ia menyuapi-ku tepat disaat Kris ge dan Lay ge datang.

"Enak tidak?"tanya Luhan ge

"Eumm! Enak sekali ge!"kata-ku senang. Mashitaa :9

"Mau lagi, ehh?"tanya Luhan ge sambil menyodorkan sekotak kue itu pada-ku

"Ehh? Buat-ku?"tanya-ku kaget

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku juga masih mau,"kata Luhan ge sambil mempout-kan bibir-nya "Maksud-ku, kalau kau masih mau, kita makan berdua saja kue ini, otte?"

Aku berfikir sejenak. Emm, tidak buruk kan? Lagipula kue itu memang sangat enak! Aku sangat menyukai-nya, yummy :9

"Ne! Aku mau lagi ge,"kata-ku dengan tatapan mata berbinar-ku (?)

Luhan POV

Aku tersenyum senang memandang salah satu namsaeng-ku yang sedang memakan kue dengan lahap-nya dihadapan-ku. Omona. Neomu kyeopta. Aku merasa Kris begitu bodoh. Ia dicintai oleh seseorang yang sangat lucu dan polos ini, tapi malah memilih.. Lay?

Aku tau. Lay itu sangat baik. Tentu saja. Ia juga salah satu dongsaeng favorit-ku disini. Tapi.. bukan-kah.. lebih baik Kris bersama Tao saja?

Ayolah. Semua orang bahkan tau bahwa Lay masih memiliki suatu 'rasa' pada leader EXO-K, Suho. Siapa yang tidak tau? Oh ya. Tao dan Kris. Mereka tidak tau, bukan?

Tentu saja mereka tidak tau. Kris tidak mengetahui-nya karena terjebak dalam perasaan cinta-nya itu dan Tao tidak tau karena ia memang terlalu polos dan terlalu sibuk tersakiti oleh Kris. Lagipula, kurasa itu tidak penting. Yah, untuk saat ini.

"Gege?"panggil Tao

"Ahh, ne? Waeyo?"tanya-ku tersadar dari lamunan-ku

"Daritadi aku memanggil-manggil gege tapi gege tidak menjawab,"kata Tao sambil mempout-kan bibir-nya. 'Kyeopta'batin-ku

"Ehehe, mianhae, panda,"kata-ku sambil nyengir (?) "Tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau mau bilang apa, eumm?"

"Emm.. ini kue-nya ge, aku sudah kenyang, ehehe,"

Aku melirik kedalam kotak kue. Omona! Bahkan kue ini tidak tersisa separuh-nya! Aigoo~

"Tao.. kau benar-benar sudah kenyang?"

"Eh.. eumm, ne, aku sudah kenyang ge!"kata Tao sambil memberikan cengiran khas-nya

"Benar-kah?"tanyaku memastikan

"Emm…,"

"Sudah habiskan saja kue ini, aku sudah tidak lapar,"kata-ku sambil tersenyum

"Ehh? Sungguh? Aku boleh menghabiskan kue ini?"tanya Tao dengan semangat

"Ne~ Cepat habiskan, atau tidak, akan kuberikan pada Xiumin ge,"

"Ahh, gomawo ge! Kau memang gege-ku yang palinggg baik!"kata Tao sambil memelukku sekilas

"Eumm, habis-kan saja, ne?"

End Luhan POV

Kris POV

Aku mengepalkan tangan-ku kesal. Entah kenapa hati-ku begitu kesal ketika melihat Tao dan Luhan yang terang-terangan bermesraan (?) dihadapan-ku. Ada apa ini? Seperti-nya ada yang salah pada hati-ku.

"Kris ge?"

Suara Lay membuyarkan lamunan-ku. Hh. Biarkan saja hati-mu ini Kris. Yang pasti, kini namja yang kau cintai ada disebelah-mu dan merupakan milik-mu, bukan?

"Eumm? Ada apa Lay-ah?"tanya-ku sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ani, aku hanya ingin memanggil-mu saja,"balas Lay sambil tersenyum lucu

Aku menatap sayang kearah Lay. Aku menyayangi-nya. Sangat. Tapi.. entah kenapa ada yang salah pada hati-ku. Kenapa aku merasa begitu kesal ketika Tao berdekatan dengan namja lain selain diri-ku? Terutama dengan Luhan ge, Suho hyung, Baekhyun, dan Sehun. Aish. Hati-ku sedang benar-benar salah saat ini. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kyeopta,"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan-ku kearah TaoHan. Luhan ge sedang menyentuh pipi Tao dengan jari telunjuk-nya. Sedangkan Tao? Ia mempout-kan bibir-nya. Omona, kyeopta.

Saat melihat-nya seperti itu, entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan yang timbul dihati-ku. Omona. Kris. Ingat. Kau ini masih punya Lay. Jangan berubah haluan secepat ini (?).

Luhan POV

Aku melirik Kris dari ekor mata-ku. Haha. Dia cemburu, eoh? Akan kubuat dia lebih cemburu lagi. Tapi.. Lain kali mungkin? Haha.

"Tao-ie, ayo kita pergi ketempat Xiumin ge dan Chen, mereka sedang makan es krim, mau tidak?"tawar-ku

"Es krim? Mau ge!"jawab Tao dengan mata berbinar-nya yang menurut-ku sangat imut itu

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat, siapa tau Xiumin ge akan berbaik hati mentraktir kita, kajja!"

Aku menarik tangan Tao dan melewati Kris serta Lay begitu saja. Aku tidak tau apakah mereka mempedulikan kami atau tidak. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak peduli.

-0-

Tao POV

Tangan-ku ditarik oleh Luhan-ge menuju restoran es krim yang tepat berada diseberang dorm kami. Disana, terlihat Xiumin ge dan Chen ge yang sedang menikmati es krim mereka.

"Luhan-ge! Tao-ie! Cepat kesini!"panggil Xiumin ge

Kami langsung berjalan menuju tempat Xiumin-ge berada. Aku langsung mendudukkan diri-ku disamping Xiumin ge, sedangkan Luhan-ge duduk disamping Chen ge.

"Tao-ie, kau mau pesan apa, eum?"tanya Luhan ge

"Emm, aku mau pesan es krim stroberi saja ge,"kata-ku setelah berfikir sesaat

"Baiklah, akan kupesankan,"kata Luhan ge sambil beranjak dari duduk-nya

Aku menaruh kepala-ku dimeja dan menopang-nya dengan tangan-ku (?) aku memain-mainkan sendok yang ada didepan-ku itu. *contoh orang ga ada kerjaan* *digeplakTao* #abaikan

"Tao-ie, Lay ge dan Kris ge ada dimana?"tanya Chen-ge

"Lay ge dan Kris ge? Tadi sih mereka ada di dorm ge,"kata-ku sambil menatap Chen ge

"Aishh, mereka itu, pacaran terus kerjaannya,"kata Xiumin ge

Aku tidak mengidahkan ucapan Xiumin ge. 'Pacaran terus kerjaannya,' memang benar kan. Mereka memang pacaran terus.

"Tao-ie, ini es krim-nya~"kata Luhan ge sambil menyodorkan semangkuk penuh es krim stroberi dihadapan-ku

"Ehh? Semangkuk penuh ini untukku ge?"tanya-ku

"Ne, tentu saja,"kata Luhan ge sambil mengacak-acak rambut-ku

"Yakk! Luhan ge jangan mengacak-acak rambut-ku!"kataku sambil menggembungkan pipi-ku

Xiumin ge yang berada disebelah-ku langsung mencubit pipi-ku. Aku langsung menoleh kearah-nya.

"Xiumin gege~"

"Ehehe, mianhae Tao-ah,"balas Xiumin ge sambil cengengesan

Tiba-tiba tangan Chen ge mencubit pipi-ku yang sebelah-nya lagi. Ahh! Kenapa semua orang senang sekali mencubit-ku hari ini? -_-

Author POV

Tanpa Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, dan Chen sadari, ada seorang namja yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kesal. Ya, namja itu adalah Kris. Ia menatap penuh kekesalan –atau cemburu?- kearah keempat member grup-nya tersebut. Ia menatap tidak suka pada Luhan, Xiumin, dan Chen yang tengah mencubiti pipi Tao itu. Apakah, Kris sudah merasakan suatu perasaan yang lebih dari kakak ke seorang adik pada Tao?

-TBC-

Part ini pendek ya? Huaa mianhae T_T Aku minta maaf banget u,u Maaf *deep bow* aku janji next part bakal lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi entah bakal dipost kapan .-.v Last, mind to review?


End file.
